


On Schedule

by ErinPtah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (100 words). Shortly after Old Oak Doors, Cecil goes to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Schedule

The apartment is empty. No Carlos, no Khoshekh. It’s so quiet.

But Cecil doesn’t put on a movie, or call a friend, or annoy the microwave until it starts singing show tunes. He just brushes his teeth, strips down to boxers and a tank top, and makes sure to plug in his phone before crawling onto the mattress.

He’s early.

(With the disjointed timelines of two worlds re-aligned, they can schedule this perfectly.)

Barely two minutes later, exactly as planned, a gently smiling face appears across from him.

"Hi, Cecil. I am manifesting in our bed for entirely personal reasons."


End file.
